Il était une fois Drago dans le Marais
by Black666
Summary: L'histoire d'un Serpentard complètement paumé qui veut faire plaisir à sa copine, et qui se retrouve dans un sex-shop de Paris, sur les conseils de son meilleur ami...


_Bonsoir !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF pour le thème «déguisement ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit merveilleux où pleins de petits auteurs blablatent sur tout et rien, sur leurs expériences en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Le Drago de cet OS est dédicacé à toutes les (courageuse) auteuz' qui trouvent le moyen d'avoir à 3h du mat' un délire sur les Kinder ^^ _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Blaise. Drago le savait, jamais il n'aurait dû faire confiance à son meilleur ami. Parce que le genre de magasin dans lequel il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé au départ.

Lui voulait faire plaisir à sa petite amie. Ça allait être leur un an, et il avait voulu faire quelque chose de spécial. Hermione lui ayant dit qu'elle adorait se déguiser, il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée s'il venait la chercher habillé en prince.

Alors il avait demandé conseil à Blaise, qui s'y connaissait mieux en monde moldu que lui. Et cet abruti l'avait envoyé à cette adresse.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait devant un sex-shop.

Un sex-shop.

Puis finalement, parce qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, il entra. La boutique était toute rose, avec des affiches représentant des filles nues un peu partout. Etant un male en pleine possession de tous les attributs connexes, il fut profondément troublé par ces pin-up. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Hermione en revenant à Poudlard…

Un vendeur se dirigea vers lui.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur ! Puis-je vous être utile ?

Le jeune homme regarda de haut en bas le vendeur et se demanda où il avait foutu les pieds. Non, parce qu'un homme avec une jupe et des bas résilles, ça ne se rencontrait pas tous les jours…

_ Euh, il m'aurait fallu un déguisement, dit-il, hésitant.

_ Bien sûr ! Ici, au Marais, nous en avons des tas !

_ Le Marais ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas de la région, vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ici c'est le Marais, le quartier gay de Paris. Tous les hommes que vous allez rencontrer dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres environs sont tous gay. Plus il y a de gay, plus c'est joyeux !

Et le vendeur d'éclater d'un rire qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de Lavande Brown.

_ Vous avez des déguisements ? Redemanda-t-il.

_ Bien sur, joli cœur ! Suis-moi. Et ne matte pas mes fesses, hein, petit pervers !

Le Serpentard suivit le vendeur à l'allure de grande folle jusqu'au fond du magasin. Là, des dizaines de déguisement étaient rangés, protégés dans des housses.

_ Bien… Je crois que nous avons affaire à un hétéro, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh.. Ou…oui, bredouilla Drago.

_ C'est bien dommage, soupira le vendeur. Alors quel déguisement voulez-vous ?

_ Euh prince, si c'était possible…

_ Ah désolé mon chou, mais on n'a plus de princes ! Tous loués !

_ Dommage.. Bon bah choisissez-vous, moi je n'en ai aucune idée !

_ Très bien, alors c'est pour faire plaisir à ton copain…

_ À ma copine, rectifia le blond.

_ Oui, oui, peu importe ! Hum… J'ai bien une idée… Mais… Dis moi, est-ce qu'elle crie, ta copine ?

_ Trop souvent à mon goût.

_ Et est-ce que ça lui arrive d'être violente ?

_ Elle m'a déjà giflé plusieurs fois. C'est d'ailleurs suite à une de ces baffes qu'on est ensemble…

Le vendeur lâcha un faible gémissement tout en fermant les yeux.

_ Et après ? Souffla-t-il sensuellement. Tu l'as déshabillée, et vous avez…

_ Nan mais hé ! Je suis pas le téléphone rose, okay ? Si vous êtes en manque, vous avez votre main ! Maintenant occupez-vous de mon déguisement ! Je dois bientôt rentrer !

Après une demi-heure d'intense recherche, le vendeur finit par sortir une housse rose de l'amas.

_ Tiens ! C'est ça qui t'ira. Un conseil, ne l'ouvre pas avant, ça gâche la surprise !

Le Serpentard considéra avec suspicion la housse, tachant de deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et s'il était judicieux d'obéir à l'espèce de folle en bas résilles. Finalement, il acquiesça en soupirant.

_Tenez joli cœur, fit le vendeur en lui tendant une paire de menottes en fourrure rose, ça complète la tenue.

Tout en maugréant un « je vais te tuer Blaise, espèce de chien galleux », Drago prit l'accessoire, et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis, il paya, et partit, non sans avoir reçu le numéro de téléphone du vendeur, « au cas où » comme il avait dit.

Le soir, après le dîner, Drago remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sa soirée avec Hermione. Blaise, qui voulait absolument savoir de quoi avait l'air le déguisement de son ami, lui emboîta le pas.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, les deux jeunes hommes verrouillèrent la porte, et le blond sortit la housse.

_ Ah ouais, elle est rose, pouffa Blaise.

_ Ta gueule Blaise. Aide moi à enfiler ça !

_ Tu sais quoi ? On va s'amuser. Je vais te bander les yeux, comme ça tu ne verras pas à quoi tu ressembles tant que tu ne l'auras pas sur toi…

De mauvaise grâce, le blond accepta. Il se retrouva plongé dans le noir, et dû attendre vingt minutes avant que la lumière soit de nouveau.

_ Alors, à quoi je ressemble ?

_ Tu ferais raquer le plus hétéro de mecs ! s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire.

Il fit apparaître un miroir, et Drago resta un instant choqué devant son reflet. Il était vêtu d'un string en cuir noir, auquel était relié des chaînettes qui allaient s'accrocher à son collier de chien. Des bas résilles, comme ceux du vendeur, complétaient sa tenue. Diverses lanières de cuir couraient sur son torse et dans son dos.

_ Attends, il manque ça ! Lança Blaise en plaçant sur la tête de son ami un serre-tête avec « petite soumise » écrit en rose. Et ça, dit-il en le menottant avec l'accessoire en fourrure rose. Voilà, tu es parfaite !

Sur ce, Blaise éclata de rire. Si Drago était franchement énervé, il devait quand même admettre qu'il était vraiment très sexy dans cette tenu, plus qu'outrageuse.

_ Et le fouet ? demanda-t-il en désignant le « jouet » sur le lit.

_ A ton avis ? répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

Il attrapa le fouet, s'approcha de son ami, et du bout de l'instrument, commença à caresser sensuellement le torse de son meilleur ami.

_ Il faut te faire prendre ton pied avec ça. Remarque, c'est le bon diamètre…

C'est naturellement sur cette remarque qu'Hermione entre dans la chambre en demandant à Blaise s'il n'avait pas vu son petit ami. Elle fut plus que surprise de voir les deux amis dans cette position. Elle hésitait entre rire et crier. Finalement, elle choisi la première option et éclata de rire.

_ Tu sais Drago, fit-elle après s'être calmée, j'adore les déguisement, vraiment. Mais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin que le sado-masochisme !

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tout doucement.

_ Ah au fait, j'ai appris que tu avais été au Marais, aujourd'hui, et qui plus est, dans un sex shop. Je vais finir par me poser des questions…

Blaise éclata de rire à son tour.

_ Ta gueule Blaise, tout ça c'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé dans un sex-shop !

_ Oh la mauvaise fois ! Avoue, t'as aimé, petite soumise !

_ Vous êtes tous des pervers !

FIN

_Hum… Je n'assume absolument pas cet OS…_

_Enfin, donnez moi vos avis quand même ^^_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
